


Bind Up | Bind Down

by cock_guzzling_sidon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Nonsense, Rare Pairings, Trans Male Character, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon
Summary: Cora has suffered a long exhausting day. Luckily, his partner can (somewhat) understand.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 8





	Bind Up | Bind Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this.

Under a rare circumstance, Cora collapsing through the door and kicking off his clothing would pique his interest. Cora isn't even bothering with a cigarette or unbuttoning, scattering buttons everywhere as he tosses them across the room, knocking a lamp over. He glances toward it with a small huff and continues toward the master bathroom. 

“Today was utter garbage,” he grumbles. “I'm going to the bathroom and then indulging in some fancy expensive wine. Don't argue, Hawky.” 

“I wasn't going to argue.” He narrowly dodges Cora's boxers. “I will advise you to remove the binder.” 

Cora slumps, groaning. “Come help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Um...
> 
> I had a really shitty day and nearly climbed into the shower with my binder on. I also really love this couple and have a bigger universe planned for them, were my muse willing to work.


End file.
